Family
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: A day out with the family was supposed to be fun and relaxing, right? WRONG! Not when you have almost a dozen mischievous airbending children running amuck! ONESHOT


Family

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA... I do however own Kira (one of Zuko's kids), Taro, Ran, Kuzon, Ryu, Jinn, Kya, Kimi and Lee

**A/N**: I felt like writing another future fic... this time, this takes place about twenty three years later, after Katara released Aang from the sphere of ice... yup, they have EIGHT KIDS! Talk about going at it like bunnies! LOL... okay, I'll stop now. I hope you enjoy this mindless, silly plot bunneh of doom!

* * *

A day out with the family was supposed to be fun and relaxing, right? That's what Katara had always thought... until she married Aang and woke up the sex-crazed fiend in him... which meant a _lot _more children than she had thought she'd have in the future...

"Aang! Catch him! He's going to fall!"

"Relax, Katara! He's an airbender – aren't you Ryu? Come on buddy, airbend down here... you can do it!"

"Aang, don't encourage our son to jump off a building!" Katara screeched, her attention being momentarily taken away when a mini-tornado flew by. "Kuzon! Get back here!" Katara cringed at the chaos that was a day out with her family... who knew having a bunch of airbending kids with Aang would be so catastrophic?

"Whoops!" Aang swept forward, catching his youngest son in his arms, as the toddler was unable to airbend properly. "Gotcha!"

"Weeeee!" The boy squealed in his father's strong arms.

"Momma! Pappa! Ran took my stuffed bison!" Another little boy huffed as he ran to clutch his father's pant-leg and look around for his mother.

"Ran, give Lee his toy back," Aang scolded his oldest daughter.

"Ugh, he's just going to get it dirty again! And then I'm going to be stuck having to wash it!" The fourteen year old grumbled. Aang smiled and set his youngest son down in time to spin and scoop up the child creating the tornado – his middle son.

"Aww, papa... I was having fun..." The eleven year old boy complained with his father's signature pout.

"Hey! Don't use my own look on me! Were you listening to your mother?" Aang asked, glancing up to see a winded looking Katara walk over. "Ryu, don't pull on Appa's tail," Aang called to the toddler who obediently left the enormous bison's tail alone. Appa grunted in thanks and continued to nap. Aang then turned to look at his middle son again expectantly. "Well?"

"No... the wind was too loud in my ears?" The boy grinned suspiciously and Aang's eyes narrowed. "Okay..." the boy huffed, "I'm sorry mama..." the boy said sincerely, turning to look at his annoyed mother – who immediately softened at the pitiful look in her son's eyes and ruffled the boy's peach-fuzz hair.

"Dad, can I borrow your glider?" Aang looked over at his oldest son who was walking over and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need it for?" He asked curiously.

"Ah... well... Kira... its um..." The teen stuttered, averting his eyes and blushing slightly.

"Kira? Zu-Fire Lord Zuko's daughter?" Katara question in surprise, then smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see..." she said with a grin at his strangled look.

"What? I didn't say anything, what are you _assuming _mama?" The fifteen year old balked, trying desperately to hide his blush but failing miserably.

"What? You like this girl?" Aang asked with a wide, teasing grin. 'Hah! I wonder what Zuko would think about this...'

"I- I do not!" The boy complained, his face darkening further from embarrassment.

"Ooooh, Taro has a _crush!_" Ran teased, holding her toddler brother in her arms so the mischievous little boy wouldn't airbend himself back into a high place again.

"Shut up, Ran!" The teenager grumbled.

"Sure, Taro, go ahead and take the glider... just bring it back in one piece, okay?" Aang warned, though his smile betrayed his stern voice.

"Thanks dad!" the teen grinned happily, rushing off and swiping his father's glider before taking off.

"They grow up fast, don't they? -NO! Kuzon don't touch that! Aang! Kuzon's upsetting a moose-lion!" Katara gasped.

"On it!" Aang rushed over and scooped his apparently suicidal son before the beast could harm him, then airbended the animal safely away. The moose-lion grunted in annoyance but left, knowing better than to pick a fight with a creature apparently stronger than it.

"Why can't these kids be like their siblings? Playing a quiet game on the blanket?" Katara asked with a tired sigh and looked over at her four other children, Jinn, the second oldest boy, Kimi, the second oldest daughter and the only waterbender, and the twins Lee and his sister Kya.

"Oh, just give them time... I bet they'll be all over the place as well!" Aang predicted, smiling like a goofball. Katara turned to him, giving him a tolerant look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You just wouldn't quit, would you?" She asked with a drawl.

"I didn't hear you complaining..." Aang countered with a seductive grin, leaning toward Katara and planting a slow, leisurely kiss on her neck, smiling when he felt her shudder in delight. Katara groaned inwardly in defeat, after nineteen years of being married to him, Aang could still light a fire within her like no one else... "I bet you wouldn't mind another one, eh?" He asked teasingly, running his hand over his wife's abdomen.

"_Aang, not in front of the children!_" Katara hissed, feeling herself flush bright red. Aang pulled away with a guffaw, however, it was cut off by an "oof" when his eleven year old son literally slammed into him, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Uh... oops... sorry papa..." The boy smiled apologetically.

"What where you doing?" Aang asked him with a raised brow.

"N-Nothing..." The boy's eyes were wide and he was panting.

"What-" Aang's question was cut off by a deafening roar in the distance.

ROAR! The family jumped slightly, their attention being taken by a herd of moose-lions headed their way.

"KUZON! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Katara scolded angrily

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy squealed, struggling in fear in his father's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Aang sighed tiredly and set his son down before once again using his airbending to stop the beasts from harming his family. Once the danger was once again over, Aang turned to smile at his wife. "See? No harm done!"

"No harm done?" Katara repeated incredulously. "To answer your earlier question, _dear_, NO, I would NOT..." Katara fumed. Aang only laughed before he was tackled playfully by the twins who _had been _quiet before.

"Oh, I give up..." Katara sighed, unable to stop the affectionate smile from tilting her lips up as she watched her children play and have fun. Their "little" family might be out of control at times, but there was always love and always fun.

* * *

**End A/N**: Yay! Chaotic children! Pfft, Katara says no now, but we all know how persuasive Aang can be LOL. Let me know if you liked this!


End file.
